Alex Mason
Alex Mason is lid van de S. O. G. Met zijn personage speelt men de hoofdrol in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zijn stem in de campaign wordt verzorgd door Sam Worthington (beter bekend van Clash of the Titans, Avatar en Terminator Salvation) Biografie Geboren en getogen op 3 juni 1933 in Anchorage, Alaska. De geografische ligging van zijn ouderlijke huis, was in de nabijheid van het communistische Rusland. Dat bracht de dreiging van de Koude Oorlog hierdoor veel dichter bij hem aan de deur, dan voor de meeste Amerikanen het geval was. Het droeg voor een heel groot deel bij, aan zijn vurige anti-communistische idealen en leidde uiteindelijk tot zijn in diensttreding in het U. S. M. C. Hij bracht zijn jeugd door met de jacht op grizzly-beren en elanden in de wildernis van Alaska, samen met zijn vader (een W. O. 2-veteraan en ontvanger van een Purple Heartna het vangen van kogels op Makin Atoll); Zodoend, is hij gewennig aan koude weersomstandigheden en is hij een uitstekende scherpschutter (Op de leeftijd van 23 werd hij de jongste Wimbledon Cup winnaar in de geschiedenis van de schietvaardigheid competitie). Hij werd aangetrokken door de S. A. D. / S. O. G. op de leeftijd van 25, na een voorbeeldige termijn van dienst bij de mariniers in Afghanistan. Mason heeft goede banden met zijn collega's op bureau en een speciale band met Frank Woods. Altijd klaar voor actie, is Mason zijn impulsieve karakter een eigenschap, die niet volledig tijdens de opleiding kon 'weg worden getraind'. Maar zijn goede vriend Woods is zich terdege bewust van deze karaktertrek en weet precies wanneer en hoe hem in toom te houden. Call of duty: Black ops In 1961 is hij lid van de Central Intelligence Agency en doet hij mee aan Operation 40. Mason en collega's van Operatie 40 Joseph Bowmen en Frank Woods infiltreren Cuba voorafgaand aan de invasie van de Varkensbaai om Operation Zapata uit te voeren , de moord op Fidel Castro. Met behulp van de afleiding veroorzaakt door de invasie van de Varkensbaai doen Woods, Bowman en Mason een aanval op de basis van Castro. Mason en Woods ontmoeten Castro in zijn slaapkamer met z'n minnares maar Castro gebruikt haar als menselijk schild. Alhoewel Mason er in slaagt om Castro een kogel in zijn kop te schieten probeerde de minnares hun daarna ook te doden. Toen is zij ook gedood. Daarna gaan Woods, Bowman en Mason op de vlucht via een vliegtuig. Maar ze kunnen niet opsteigen door vijandelijk vuur en dus springt Mason uit het vliegtuig en schiet de vijanden neer met een ZPU. Daarna wordt Mason gevangen genomen door Fidel Castro(de Castro die Mason neerschoot was een dubbel ganger), Soviet generaal Nikita Dragovich en zijn assistent Kravchenko. Op het einde zegt Dragovich:I got plans for you American(ik heb plannen voor jou Amerikaan). Gevangenisstraf in Vorkuta Mason is vervoerd naar een Sovjet-werkkamp in Vorkuta, Rusland. Daar gaan Dragovich en Friedrich Steiner hem hersenspoelen; Mason is geprogrammeerd met de kennis om de nummers, uitgezonden vanuit Dragovich zijn radiostations, te interpreteren. Mason werd ook geprogrammeerd om een Sovjet spion te worden, met als hoofddoel het vermoorden van de Amerikaanse President John F. Kennedy. Echter, Mason zijn wilskracht verzette zich tegen de programmatie, maar uiteindelijk is het hen toch gelukt Tijdens hun pogingen om Mason te hersenspoelen, saboteerde Viktor Reznov, een voormalige held van het Rode Leger uit Call of Duty: World at War die werd verraden door Dragovich en zijn ondergeschikte kolonel Lev Kravchenko. Victor Reznov programmeert hem tussendoor om Steiner, Dragovich en Kravchenko te vermoorden uit wraak. Volgens Mason duurde het 6 - 7 weken voordat hij bij de andere gevangenen kwam te zitten (Eerst zat hij in solitaire opsluiting). Daar kwam hij dus in aanvaring met Reznov. Hierdoor kregen beiden 1 maand solitaire opsluiting, waarna ze snel bevriend raakten. Op 6 oktober 1963 breken er rellen los in Vorkuta, waarbij allle gevangenen trachtten te ontsnappen. Mason en Reznov werken samen maar Reznov offert zich op voor Mason omdat Mason is gehersenspoeld en Reznov hierdoor weet dat Mason er alles aan zal doen om Steiner, Dragovich en Kravchenko te vermoorden. Laos, Vietnam en Kravchenko Bijna vijf jaar later, in 1968, Is Mason lid geworden van de SOG-eenheid onder leiding van Frank Woods en werd gestuurd naar Vietnam voor het doel van het zoeken naar geheime Russische operaties in Vietnam en Laos. Na de landing van Khe Sanh ontmoet hij weer zijn oude team maar Khe Sanh ligt onder vuur door de NVA. In Hué City proberen ze een Russische-overloper met vitale informatie van de Russische betrokenheid bij de oorlog op te halen. Na een verkeerde landing komt Mason in een beveiligde kamer waar de overloper moet zijn. De overloper blijkt Reznov te zijn (Het is slechts Mason's verbeelding de echte kwam om in Vorkuta). Reznov overhandigt Mason de vitale informatie en daarna probeert Mason met zijn team uit de stad zien te komen. Wat lukt en het team concentreert zich nu op Kravchenko. Mason moet nu een neergestort vliegtuig met nova 6 gas erin gaan terug halen. Mason gaat met zijn team op een boot en gaat dat vliegtuig zoeken. Mason en zijn team komt onder hevig vuur van Vietcong en Spetnatz en belandt in een valstrik waardoor hij weer wordt gevangen genomen. Op een VC verbinding, zijn Mason, Woods, en Bowman gedwongen om Russische roulette te spelen. Bowmen beledigd uitdagend zijn ontvoerders en de ontvoerder doodt hem met een pijp, Woods speelt roulette en krijgt een lege kamer. Hij fluistert tegen mason dat de volgende geladen is, Mason schiet de VC Commandant neer en pakt zijn pistool om de rest neer te schieten. Maar de Russische ontvoerder ontsnapt alhoewel hij na een lange achtervolging wordt neer geschoten door Mason. Woods en Mason vinden een Hind en vliegen ermee tot een basis van de VC. Hier zijn POW opgesloten waaronder Reznov. Mason denkt nog steeds dat Reznov nog leeft. Op het einde wordt Mason bijna gedood door Kravchenko maar Woods duwt Kravchenko uit een raam en hij laat een granaat ontploffen. Daarna ziet Mason in zijn gedachte Reznov. Hierna gaat Mason met "Reznov" op jacht naar Steiner. Na een lang gevecht komen ze in een kamer met Steiner en "Reznov" executeert Steiner zonder probleem (eigelijk was dit Mason(later te zien)). Redemption Hierna komt Mason erachter dat Hudson en Weaver hem de hele tijd ondervroegen. Weaver laat Hudson alleen met Mason in het verhoorkamertje. Hudson maakt hem los en puur uit wraak slaat hij Hudson neer. Hierna gaat hij proberen te ontsnappen. Maar Hudson vindt Mason en slaat hem neer. Hudson vertelt hem dat als hij nu niet zegt wat de nummers betekenen dat dan de 3e Wereldoorlog start. Mason komt erachter en zegt dat het opname station een schip is namelijk de "Rusalka". Mason gaat nu met Hudson en meerdere mariniers naar dit schip en na lang vechten vernietigen ze de bewapende crew. Dan duiken ze na de bodem van de oceaan. Hier vinden ze een mega uitzend station. Mason vindt de hoofd computer en vult de code in. Hierna komt Dragovich en mason verdrinkt Dragovich en ontsnapt hierna met Hudson. Terwijl de 2 naar boven zwemmen, hoort Mason de stem van Reznov in zijn hoofd, die trots op hem is op wat hem gelukt is. Eenmaal boven water gekomen wordt hij geholpen door Weaver waarop hij zegt dat ze hebben gewonnen, Mason is hier niet zo zeker van en denkt dat het een voorlopige overwinning is. Categorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Categorie:Bespeelbare personages Categorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops personages